The Devil in Black and White
by Emma P
Summary: Darcy Taziki, Captain of the 14th division, and her friends Emma and Renee embark on a journey of love, lust, betrayal, and sorrow.
1. You idiot!

**Okay, If you know the story _Believe the Unbelievable _I'm writing this is the prequel (that's a word, right?) to it. I did not write this, though I do take create for about 20% ok...10% of the ideas and one of the characters (Emma Yockimockii) My friend, Kim/Rach wrote this and since my story is kind of based off some of this one I thought I would post it up here. Also, Rachel has yet to finish the story (Though I basically know the ending... =D) so this is still in progress until she finally finishes it. **

**This is set before Harumi comes into the story (Harumi does not exist here...and Darcy is the main character) and this is when Renji and Darcy were dating. I have a good feeling you might understand _Believe the Unbelievable_ and the sequel to it I have yet to post: _The Unplanned _(Yeah, you just got a tipped on the fact I'm in the middle of a sequel! YAY!) Anyhow...Enjoy! =D (All credit, excluding a couple things, belongs to Rach/Kim)  
**

"Stop walking so fast," Renji said trying to keep up with his annoyed girlfriend.

"No!" Darcy said not looking and now walking a lot faster.**  
**  
"Why are you so upset that I'm going to the living world?" Renji asked, confused.

"Because I'm left with them!" Darcy said pointing to an arguing Emma and Renee. Emma looking very happy and Renee looking like she was going to strangle her, which she probably was.

"Oh come on they're not that bad!" Renji stated having no idea what he just started.

"Oh yea, I have to keep Emma from annoying the hell out of people and Renee from killing her! Oh yea, it's just a little piece of paradise!" Darcy snapped sarcastically at him. Darcy felt like she wanted to slap him or have him deal with them all day. *I bet he couldn't last one day handling those two baka!* She thought. "That's not a bad idea," She said," But he's not going to be here…"

"Who are you talking to?" Renji asked really confused.

"Huh? Oh. I was just thinking, Why do you need to leave now?" Darcy asked sounding sad. The two of them just entered the 14th squad barracks.

"Ah…"Renji sighed," Back on this subject. Why is it so bad now? Can't you find someone else to hang out with like Ikakkau?"

Darcy looked at him like he was insane," Oh yea, like I'm going to hang out with the fight-crazy psychopath!" Darcy said angrily.

"Wow," Renji was trying to think of a good comeback that wouldn't piss her off and make her chase him through the soul society with Kage Ryuu, all of the girls in the 14th squad were staring at Renji.

"Renji they're just girls…" Renji looked around at all the girls then suddenly Darcy yelled," Don't make eye-contact!" She sighed," just keep walking you dummy." Darcy said as if she was looking at him, which she wasn't. "At ease, it's just another lieutenant." she said to the squad members they passed who looked like they were going to stab him.

"It? I'm not an it," Renji said, annoyed.

"Yea, whatever. When you get back I'll bring you and Renee to the bar and get you a couple beers, but for now I have too much paperwork so you can just go on your mission. Oh and say 'hi' to Rukia for me." Darcy said before walking into her office and slamming her door in Renji's face. *Did she, the Great Captain Darcy Tazikii, just give up on an argument?* Renji thought still standing in front of the door. "Take a picture, it will last longer!" Darcy yelled, knowing he was still looking at the door.

He looked confused, but headed right for the stop that he was supposed to enter the living world through. As he left he thought,* Jeez, I hope she isn't too pissed off at me.*

~Back with Darcy!~

Darcy was listening to music on the couch in her office pretty much asleep. "Darcy!" Renee barged in.

"AH!" Darcy yelled as she fell off the couch and landed painfully on the floor.

"I cannot stand Emma anymore! She's driving me insane!" Renee yelled at her captain who was still on the floor.

"Hey Renee I have an idea! Do your work." Darcy yelled back. "Oh and when is Renji coming back?" Darcy asked a little bit asleep.

"Uh.. I think by the end of the week. Why? Darcy? Oh god, you sleep too much," Renee said as she looked at her now sleeping captain. "Oh and would I be able to test a spell on you in a couple of days?" Renee asked anxious.

"Do it whenever…" Darcy said still somewhat asleep. Renee gave a wide smiled and ran out of her office.

~A Week Later~

Renee ran into the office really excited. "Okay time for the spell!"

"What? Oh, yea that. Okay let's get this over with." Darcy said trying to act excited. Renee said a quick incantation and poof! Darcy was freaked out and screamed, "AH! YOU BAKA! YOU TURNED ME INTO A CAT!"


	2. KittyKat

"Ahhhh you baka, you turned me into a cat!!!!" she screamed at Renee who seemed to be enjoying it.

"Actually your a brown kitten. I don't know why it wouldn't have worked,"Renee said as the "kitten" looked really pissed,"it was supposed to poof you up a hot fudge sunday."Renee finished as she looked at her cute but vicious captain.

"Okay, I'm gonna go try and find Emma with these stumpy little legs, and maybe she'll help the now little me." Darcy said as she ran out the door. As she ran through the 14th sguad baraks, all the girls wanted to pet her but they all saw the"14" pattern in her furr where the captains symbol would be. As Darcy ran through the 11th squad, she saw Kenpachi and apparently he saw her 'cause it ended up like this:Her running for her life while Kenpachi chased her.

*I didn't think he would get mad just beacuse I hissed at him.*she thought as she finally entered the 9th squad.

*Hey there's Hisagi!!!*Darcy though excited as she ran twords him. When she got to him, she started to paw at the leg of his uniform. Then, his strange captain comes and she runs. She ran right past the 7th squad(doesn't like it) and twords the 6th, hoping to see Byakuya, 'cause Renji wasn't back, or so she thought. She was running for about 10 minutes but stopped when there was a shadow comming from behind her. She turned around to see Renji looking at her.

She ran to him and layed on his foot, *Oh thank God, someone who might help me. Wait, oh crap, I'm a cat still and he doesn't know.*she thought, still laying on his foot.

Renji reached down and grabed her by the back of the neck and said,"I know someone who would want you." He flash stepped to the 14th squad.

"Hey Renee have you seen Darcy?"he asked not showing her the cat.

"No" she said, but then she looked down to the kitten in Renji's hand.

"But I found her now."Renee said grabbing Darcy from Renji's big hand.

"That's a cat." Renji said looking at Renee like she was insane.

"No it's Darcy. Hey Darcy prove it to him."Renee said trying to make the stubern cat talk.

"Of course I can talk, you baka!!!!"Darcy said in an angry little girl voice, "And Renee here turned me into a cat."

"Kitten"

"Whatever!!"Darcy said to the absolutely confused Renji.

"I was just trying to make a hot fudge sunday." Renee said innosently.

"Well apparently that didn't work."Darcy said like a smart-alic.

Then out of no where, Emma comes and says "Awwww, what a cute kitten!!!"

"If ya think she's cute now, wait till she's back in her real body."Renee mumbled with only Darcy able to hear.

"Can I have her? Please?"Emma begged.

"No!!"Renee quickly snapped, "Renji needs to take it."Renee continued as she gave a death glare at Renji as if to say'If you don't do it I'll make your life horrible.' Renee put Darcy on Renji's shoulder, and Darcy went freely. Renji walked away with Dracy still on his shoulder.

"You're gonna get it."he mumbled.

"As if you could."she said through her tiny little teeth. People looked at Renji and laughed at the factthat one:Renji had a cat, and two:it was on his shoulder. When they got to Renji's room, Darcy quickly jumped off of Renji's ran strait to his bed and layed on his pillow.

"Don't worry, I'll make my self comfortable."she said to annoy him. Renji left to get Ikkaku, Momo, and Izuru to ask them some questions.  
When they got back, Dracy was sleeping on part of Renji's pillow.

"Are you sure this is Darcy? It looks too cute and sweet." Momo said running to the little sleeping captain.

"I'm positive." Renji said. Momo was petting Dracy all night untill they had to got ready for bed and layed down on his bed, his head next to Darcy's body. He fell asleep quickly despite Darcy kicking him with her tiny little paws.


End file.
